<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Procrastination at Its Finest by gomkyoongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930583">Procrastination at Its Finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs'>gomkyoongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jongin plays Animal Crossing, Legos are also mentioned, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has finals coming up soon. He needs to study but there are so many distractions. Enter Baekhyun who is there to keep Jongin focused but ends up getting distracted instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The GraduaXion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Procrastination at Its Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so happy that this fest came up so thank you to the mods for creating this fest!! this fic is loosely based off some of my own experiences with procrastination throughout school/college. thank you for reading and hope you all enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun sighed as he dropped his bag by the door. He slid his coat off and hung it up on the rack before taking his shoes off and putting slippers on. He ran his fingers through brown locks as he shuffled down the small entryway and into the living room.</p><p>“I’m home,” Baekhyun said as he came into the room.</p><p>Sitting on the floor in between the couch and coffee table was Jongin, wearing a T-shirt and black sweatpants; his dark brown hair a mess. The coffee table was covered in books and papers with a laptop sitting in the middle. There was an empty cup sitting by him along with bags of chips and a few other snacks.</p><p>Jongin smiled, taking his glasses off to clean them before putting them back on. “Hey, how was work today?” he asked, typing a few things onto the keyboard.</p><p>“Never a dull day with those kids.” Baekhyun sat down on the couch. He taught music to kindergarteners in the morning and high schoolers during the afternoon. When he had first started out, he taught at the high school in the morning and the younger children in the afternoon but switched when he couldn’t handle the hyperactive 4 year olds and the high school students were still trying to wake up.</p><p>Jongin hummed as he continued to type.</p><p>“How about you?” Baekhyun asked, reaching a hand out and rubbing the back of Jongin’s neck. “Did you get a lot of studying done?”</p><p>He hummed again. “Eh kind of….”</p><p>Jongin was a literature major with a minor in dancing. The two had met near the end of fall semester during Jongin’s second year and Baekhyun’s last year. Jongin had been walking from his ballet class when he heard the sound of a piano. He’d gone to inspect and found Baekhyun, who was practicing for his piano recital, in one of the empty music rooms. Jongin had been amazed watching Baekhyun play and loved watching the way his fingers danced across the keys. The other had caught him but didn’t mind having someone there. The two became friends and by the end of spring, Baekhyun had asked Jongin out and the rest is history. Now here they were; Jongin in his last year, having his dance recital last Friday and now all he needed to do was pass his exams and he was done with college and already had a list of different jobs waiting for him. </p><p>“What do you mean by kind of?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. He knew Jongin had still been asleep when he left for work because he was working on one of his final projects. “How long did you sleep in?” </p><p>Jongin rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “It was around eleven when I woke up....” </p><p>“So when did you actually get out of bed then?” Baekhyun leaned forward. </p><p>Jongin turned away, mumbling something. </p><p>He leaned in closer. “Hmm what was that? Didn’t quite catch it.” </p><p>“It was almost one…” Jongin said. </p><p>“What!” Baekhyun practically yelled in his ear causing him to flinch. </p><p>“Don’t get angry… I stayed up until almost four in the morning working on that one project….” Jongin began to whine. </p><p>“Yeah but you were awake at eleven,” Baekhyun sat back a little, “you should’ve been up doing stuff! This is your last week before you graduate. And then you're done with studying and exams!” </p><p>“I know, but I was so tired.” Jongin pouted. </p><p>Baekhyun sighed. “What were you even doing? Did you go back to sleep or something?” </p><p>He scratched his cheek. “No, I was on my phone for a bit....” </p><p>Baekhyun gave him a side-glance. There was no way Jongin had been on his phone for that long. Unless…. </p><p>He leaned over to the other side of Jongin until he laid flat on the couch. There on the floor were two complete LEGO building sets and their shared Switch. </p><p>Baekhyun turned to Jongin, who was looking the other way and pretending to write something down on one of the papers on the table. “Jongin, how long have you been studying?” </p><p>“Uh well...after I got up, I did my usual routine and uh then I started to study but….”</p><p>“You got distracted.” Baekhyun groaned. Glancing at his watch he saw it was going on 6:30 which means Jongin probably studied for at least an hour or so and then decided to take a small break and spent the last couple hours building LEGOs and playing on the Switch. He sat up and swung a leg over Jongin so he had him trapped. “And spent the whole day playing!” Baekhyun grabbed Jongin by the shoulders and began to shake him back and forth. </p><p>Jongin began to whine again. “I didn’t mean to! I was working on stuff while working on the sets!” He grabbed the Switch. “But then I started working on my island and before I knew it, it was going on five!”</p><p>“So you’ve only studied for about two hours max today!” Baekhyun continued to shake Jongin, who was still whining. This wasn’t the first time. Jongin had a habit of waiting until the last minute to finish papers and projects and would end up rushing the last few hours or minutes before something was due. </p><p>He stopped shaking the other and grabbed the Switch out of Jongin’s hand. </p><p>“Hey give that back! I was still working on my island!” </p><p>Baekhyun leaned back and raised his arm over the couch. “No not until you get more studying done! Your finals are next week!” </p><p>Jongin pouted again. “But they’re all mostly papers. I only have one presentation and one actual exam I have to go to anyways ....”</p><p>“When are your papers due?”</p><p>“One’s due Wednesday and I’m almost finished with it. The other two I’ve started working on but they’re not due until Friday.” </p><p>“You finished your presentation project?”</p><p>“Yes, I finished that earlier today.” </p><p>Baekhyun sighed. It was only Friday so Jongin had a week to finish those two other papers and he knew his presentation was Tuesday so he only had one thing actually finished. </p><p>“Ok here’s the deal,” Baekhyun began as he got off the couch and sat down next to Jongin, “I’m gonna order us some food and you’re gonna work on that paper that’s halfway finished. Once the food’s here, you can stop and I’ll help you study a little for that exam. Got it?” </p><p>Jongin smiled and nodded. “Ok sounds like a plan!” </p><p>Baekhyun smiled and cupped Jongin’s face before giving him a kiss. </p><p>“And for tomorrow you’re gonna work some more on those other two papers ok?” </p><p>Jongin nodded again. Baekhyun couldn’t resist and kissed him once more. </p><p>“Ok, let me order food and you get started on that paper.” Baekhyun stood, planting a quick kiss on Jongin’s head before walking away. </p><p>Once the food was ordered, Baekhyun came back out into the living room to see Jongin typing away on his laptop. He sat down on the couch and turned the Switch back on. “What were you even working on anyway?” he asked as he logged onto his account and opened New Horizons. </p><p>He wasn’t that much into games like Animal Crossing but Jongin loved it. After Jongin’s suggestion, Baekhyun made his own character who lived on Jongin’s island, Honey Pear, and helped out when the other was too busy. </p><p>“I was just moving some things around,” Jongin said. “I wanted to move Bluebear closer to Maple but I have to get rid of some of the cliff and then I wanted to make a pond but I need to move Twiggy’s house and I don’t have that many bells….”</p><p>Baekhyun hummed as he watched his character run around the island. “I think I have enough bells so I can move a few things around, but you’re on your own with terraforming. That shit is so frustrating.” </p><p>Jongin laughed and turned around. “Thanks.”</p><p>He smiled at the other. “No problem,” he said, leaning over to give Jongin a kiss. </p><p>By the time the food arrived, Jongin was almost finished with his first paper. He stretched and leaned against the couch with a sigh. </p><p>“Ok let’s study for that exam,” Baekhyun said, moving the papers and putting them in a neat pile while Jongin closed his laptop and moved it next to where the papers were stacked. </p><p>“Do we really have to?” Jongin whined as he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. “That exam isn’t until Thursday, and most of the questions are like essay ones,” he said after coming back. </p><p>Baekhyun hummed in thought and tapped his finger on his chin. “Alright, you don’t have to study for long. Just for a little bit ok.” </p><p>Jongin plopped next to Baekhyun on the couch. “Fine.” He pouted as he grabbed some chicken and began to eat. </p><p>They ate in silence as Jongin studied and Baekhyun played Animal Crossing. </p><p>“Hey where’d you want to move Twiggy’s house?” Baekhyun leaned into Jongin so he could see the screen. </p><p>Jongin set his plate and notebook down onto the table. He wiped his hands off before grabbing the console from Baekhyun. “I was gonna move it over by the beach for now but I don’t know if I want all of my villagers to be together or spaced out more.” </p><p>Baekhyun nodded as he watched Jongin control his character. “You get your island to five stars yet?” </p><p>He could practically hear the pout in Jongin’s voice when he mumbled out a ‘no.’ </p><p>“Isabelle, says I need to put more fences up but I don’t want my island to look tacky with all the different fences!”</p><p>“Have you tried asking Chanyeol?” </p><p>“Yeah, he gave me a few things that would help but he also time skips a bit more than I do.”</p><p>“So, you time skip too,” Baekhyun said looking up at Jongin. </p><p>“Yeah but I only do that to get buildings and stuff to move faster. I went to his island last week when we met up and it was snowing on his island ‘cause he time skipped to December.”</p><p>“Damn.” </p><p>“You should get your own Switch so we can play on the island together. It’s no fun just watching.”</p><p>Baekhyun hummed and snuggled into Jongin’s side. “Mmm I’ll think about it.” </p><p>The two ended up laying down on the couch, Baekhyun squished between the couch and Jongin but he didn’t mind as he rested his cheek against Jongin’s chest watching him play. </p><p>His phone went off and he sat up a little and leaned over Jongin to grab it off the table. </p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>Jongin moved the console up over his head so he could see Baekhyun, who showed him his phone screen. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“The time Jongin!” </p><p>It read 11:30pm. </p><p>“Oh...oops?”</p><p>Baekhyun sighed and dropped his entire weight onto Jongin causing the other to let out a loud 'oof.' He can’t believe he let himself get distracted into watching Jongin play that damn game. Then again the other did mention how easy it was to lose track of time when he played it. </p><p>He felt hands rub up and down his back. “I’m sorry but I can finish that paper and work on those other two tomorrow.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked up at him. “Promise?” </p><p>Jongin nodded. “Promise.” </p><p>He let out a huff before sitting up and leaning over Jongin. “Ok, but no playing Animal Crossing or LEGOs until after you get all your work done.”</p><p>The pouting began. “But Baekhyun,” Jongin whined. “I need breaks in between.”</p><p>“I know and you’ll get breaks but no games.”</p><p>Jongin whined some more. </p><p>Baekhyun smiled and began to cover Jongin’s face in kisses. He planted one last kiss on his lips before moving off him. Jongin whined as he moved and began cleaning the table off. </p><p>“Don’t make me ban kisses and such for the whole week too.” </p><p>Jongin sat up off the couch and turned to face him as he walked into the kitchen. “What!”</p><p>Baekhyun put the dishes in the sink and the leftovers into the fridge. “Don’t think I won’t do it,” he said loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>He heard shuffling coming from the living room and when he came back, Jongin was typing furiously on his laptop. </p><p>Baekhyun could only laugh. At least he knew what to do to motivate him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>